


Stealing Love

by ApplesauceLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sweet Devil, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, has cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesauceLady/pseuds/ApplesauceLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Hell, there is a strict social class. Living in the slums, Base Demon Alfred F. Jones is hired by an Elite demon, Arthur Kirkland. His mission is simple, steal a sacred jewel for the Elite. However, he ends up stealing much more than a jewel. Now, with Satan's demonic ball approaching and a dangerous prophecy to be fulfilled, Alfred finds himself being seduced by his employer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Message from a Cat

CC101- Okay, so this is an Omegle rp which is between me and my rp partner: hungarysfryingpan or doyouseethecycle on Tumblr. I have no idea where this is going but I like it enough to post it!

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

 

Chapter 1: Messages from a Cat

The streets were crowded with various creatures- mostly demons- and their various modes of transportation and the different vendors. All demons were slightly different and the most noticeable differences could be found in wing color (most were extremely dark shades of a color, though some even had white or gray), and horn shape and size. In the Underworld, there were strict class systems that were mostly determined by wealth and power. From top to bottom, the scale went from The Elite, who typically lived a life of luxury and were feared, respected, and powerful beings. Then came the middle class, which were often just called 'Mids'. They were typically artisans or masters of some sort of craft, often running small businesses and some could even practice magic. Then, at the bottom, was the lowest class, which was often referred to as the Base Class. Base Class demons were typically referred to as uncouth deviants and were typically thieves, wanderers, or beggars. Some Elite even went as far as to use Bases as slaves.

Unfortunately, the Base Class was where Alfred F. Jones found himself at. He was a relatively young demon, or at least still had some growing to do, who typically found himself wandering and stealing to get by and just generally getting into trouble. On occasion though, he would perform the odd job in exchange for food or other goods. The shiny black horns sprouting from his messy hair, which was black as well, somewhat resembled the horns of an impala deer's. His wings also looked black but, upon closer inspection, one would see that they were an extremely dark, midnight blue. The young demon sat in an alleyway and regarded his hand with mild disgust. He had received a nasty cut last night from a scuffle he couldn't even remember the reasoning behind. It was relatively small and located between his thumb and pointer finger down to the middle of his palm, but deep and had ended up bleeding quite some. The blood flow had stopped, but the cut still stung horribly. He ripped at the hem of his dirty shirt, hissing slightly at the pain it had caused his hand, in an attempt to make some sort of bandage.

Alfred's tongue poked out between his slightly parted lips a bit as he set to bandaging his hand. It was a poor and sloppy job at best, but the young demon was still relatively pleased with it. It was better than nothing by any means, he supposed. He held out his hand and admired his job for a short moment before tilting his head back and letting it rest against the alley wall before letting his eyes droop shut as well. The young demon hadn't been able to help but notice all the messages running around the city.

You see there was a difference between demonic cats and cat demons. Demonic cats were cats that followed their masters to Hell, carried messages, and had no human form. Cat demons had a human form with a cat tail, ears, and claws. There seemed to be more demonic cats out than ever before; he had even seen someone trip over one of the cats in the street yesterday... It sure was strange, Alfred mused. Alfred blinked as he heard a voice in front of him and opened his eyes to see a golden tabby cat in front of him. His eyes widened as he was informed there was a message for him. "Wha..?" He muttered, unsure who would be messaging him or why.

Alfred hesitated a short moment before carefully retrieving the letter from the cat's collar and opening it. The parchment glowed a bright green. Now, an image floated above the paper. It was a magic letter, only the Elite or a Mid with high magic could do or afford these! The demon in the image looked powerful. The male had vibrant scarlet hair that seemed to set off the emerald green orbs that were gazing into Alfred's eyes. This demon had relatively pale skin which blended nicely with the sleek gray wings. A pure black tail poked out and was wrapped around the demon's waist. Outfits varied in hell, but this demon had a style all his own. He had tight black leather pants and no shirt. However in place of a shirt, the demon had a red fur lined coat. "Good evening, my name is Arthur Kirkland. This message is your invitation to the Kirkland Mansion which my cat will bring you to. If you choose to come, I mean to employ your services for a special job. Your payment shall be food, money, and even a small house which I have bought for which ever Base demon completes the mission." The voice was obviously British. "If you accept, begin your journey shortly. I will not tolerate those who waste my time."

Alfred's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to throw the letter on the ground as it began glowing and a miniature image appeared out of it. It was a demon who was dressing much too fanciful for Alfred's taste and was quite obviously an Elite. The young demon frowned lightly as the image introduced itself as Arthur Kirkland and his eyebrows furrowed together as this high class demon invited him to his mansion. Alfred had never been in a mansion before... Nor had he ever been invited to one either. It wasn't uncommon to get job offers from Mids, usually an odd job that was a menial task or involved heavy lifting, but never before had an Elite ever asked him to do something. Food and money sounded great... But this all sounded a little suspicious to him and he even thought this all might be a joke. Alfred glanced at the cat and quirked an eyebrow; as if asking it for an explanation.

The message shut itself off again with another bright flash of blue, leaving a black magic symbol on the paper. The golden tabby, which had been lying down looked up once the message was complete. Stretching itself, the feline looked at Alfred. Seeing the confused face, it sighed and jumped onto a box next to the demon. His amber eyes stared into sapphire blue. "Do not take this message lightly. My Master has granted you and four other demons this same chance. You are the last to receive this message; the other four are at the Mansion. The mission is dangerous, so the reward is high. If you do not wish to come, simply say so and I shall return alone. Think carefully, this chance will not come again."

Alfred lowered the paper as it flashed another color and seemed to more or less turn off. He watched the feline jump onto his box and look at him and he listened as it began to speak. Four other demons..? What was this supposed to be, some sort of competition? "What sort of mission is it?" Alfred asked, glancing at the piece of parchment. Alfred had never been on any sort of 'mission' before... The young demon hummed thoughtfully. It'd be nice to be rewarded with money. Most people paid him in small bits of food or clothing or something else of the like. He rarely ever got paid in actual money...and if this demon was an Elite, then he must have a lot of it. "Can I decide whether or not I want to do it when I get there?" Alfred asked as well.

The feline licked its right paw and began to wash his face as Alfred thought. Once the questions were asked, the cat stopped and looked up. "As to the first question, I will admit that my Master has not told me what kind of mission that he intends to give to you five demons but only one will claim the reward." The feline jumped down from the box and looked up expectantly. "I will lead you to the Kirkland Mansion and yes once there, you can choose to leave. However, I cannot promise your protection if you leave. The Kirkland Mansion has vicious guard dogs that usually don't ask questions first." A

lfred frowned slightly but nodded as the cat admitted that it had no information about the mission at hand. He found his curiosity growing with each vague tidbit of information he was given and wondered what sort of mission could an Elite need five Bases for... He was at least relieved that he would have the option to say no, despite the ominous warning about the guard dogs. Alfred took another short moment to think. This could be the opportunity of a lifetime, and he could finally get himself off the streets, working to the bone for mere scraps of food and just barely scraping by. Plus, he didn't know if he could go on spending a lifetime always wondering what the mission had been.

Alfred pushed himself to his feet and looked down at the cat, "Alright, I'll come," he agreed.

The feline purred loudly enough for Alfred to hear. "Good, now I will need you to pick me up and fly with me in your arms. It should only take a half hour by wing. However, if you are not strong enough, we can go by ground but that would take about three hours by foot. My paws are already killing me; you bases always live where the ground is rubbly." The golden tabby huffed as he flicked his tail to the left. "Well, come on. Which will it be? Are we flying or walking?" The amber eyes demanded an immediate answer from the taller demon.

Alfred's tail flicked as the cat began purring, though he supposed that couldn't be taken as anything but a good sign. "Of course I'm strong enough to fly!" Alfred protested, scooping the cat up in his arms. "So we'll do that." By this point, the curiosity was beginning to torture Alfred and he wanted to know what was going on as soon as possible now. Letting the cat situate itself in his arms and getting a strong grip on it, the young demon took off into the air and above the grubby part of the city. "Where to now?" Alfred asked.

The feline purred even more. "I must say, flying is wonderful. I wish Master would take me some more." Shaking its head, the cat looked up at Alfred's chin. "Fly north, Alfred F. Jones. Head towards the large brick building over there," The cat's golden tail pointed out the direction of the Kirkland Mansion. "A half hour that way and we should arrive. Like all Elites, my Master's house is outside the city; it is a beautiful home in the countryside."

As Alfred started to fly, the feline started to ramble on and on about what made his Master's Mansion so great. Alfred snorted in amusement at how excited the cat seemed about flying but nevertheless, flew in the direction he was told to. He was able to make out the large building the cat indicated and let out a low whistle. Even from this distance, the young demon was relatively sure that he had never been in a building so big before. As they continued to fly though, Alfred began to understand why this Arthur Kirkland might choose not to take his cat flying as much seeing as the thing wouldn't seem to shut up. By the time they arrived at the mansion, Alfred felt as if he had been there already.

The entire mansion was outlined by a large metal fence to keep out intruders. The feline began to speak more about the mansion again. "Of course, you cannot just fly over normally. The ground guards would have sounded an alarm as soon as they spotted you; however, they also saw me so you may pass unchallenged. Even if you were to defeat them, my Master's mansion is protected by a large magical force field. Again, you did not have to mess with it as the invitation also holds a spell to let you pass through unharmed." 

The cat pointed down towards the large pool in the back of the Mansion with his tail. "As it is midday, my Master should be in the pool doing laps. Master likes to keep in shape. There, he shall inform you of your mission." The cat purred as his sharp eyes found his Master's form in the pool. Wiggling, the golden tabby jumped out of Alfred's grip. As soon as the cat dropped a few feet, a green bubble appeared around the feline and brought the cat speedily but safely down to the pool side.

Alfred flew over the gate and looked up at the ominous mansion. He couldn't help but feel impressed and he wondered what it could possibly be like to live in such a place! He listened as the cat spoke and looked down at the pool. He managed to spot a figure in it though he couldn't make out who it was. As he squinted, his eyes suddenly widened as the cat jumped out of his arms. "Wait-" Alfred said helplessly as he scrambled to grab it out of the air, not wanting his first impression to be killing this powerful demon's pet cat by dropping it over the pool. He blinked as the cat was suddenly inside a green bubble though and it lowered to the ground. He stayed suspended in the air dumbly for a moment before shaking his head and lowering himself to the pool side, next to the cat.

* * *

CC101- So yeah... I have no clue where this rp is going but write a review if you like it!  Catch all my updates on tumblr at ilovemyfatcat!


	2. Impressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Hell, there is a strict social class. Living in the slums, Base Demon Alfred F. Jones is hired by an Elite demon, Arthur Kirkland. His mission is simple, steal a sacred jewel for the Elite. However, he ends up stealing much more than a jewel. Now, with Satan's demonic ball approaching and a dangerous prophecy to be fulfilled, Alfred finds himself being seduced by his employer.

CC101: Okay, so this is an Omegle rp which is between me and my rp partner: hungarysfryingpan or doyouseethecycle on Tumblr.

* * *

 Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

 Chapter Two: Impressive

The pool area was large. It held an Olympic sized swimming pool lined by several chairs and tables with gray umbrellas attached to them. A lone figure was getting out of the water. Arthur Kirkland walked over to the nearest table where a large towel was located. "Well? Don't just stand there. Come to me," the Elite demanded as he used the dark green towel to dry himself off. The older demon had a pair of black and red swim trunks on. Arthur's tail was once again looped around his waist. "I don't have all day and you better not waste my time like the others. All but one has died for wasting my time. That lucky one has already started his mission." The red haired demon turned around to face Alfred as he sat in a chair. The cat humped on his lap. "Oh, there you are Winston. Where you pleasant for Alfred?"

The cat dipped his head in greeting. "Hello, Master. I believe I was. Alfred is a very good and fast flier. His strength is unusual for a Base demon. I believe him to be a good choice," reported Winston, purring as his Master started to rub behind his ears.

Alfred stood there somewhat helplessly as he watched the Elite demon climb out of the swimming pool and dry himself off. He blinked as he was ordered to come over there and began to walk over hesitantly. Alfred honestly wasn't sure if he had ever even met an Elite before... Let alone spoke to one. He paled as he was suddenly informed that all but one of the other demons had already died- or been killed, Alfred figured. That was three demons...and Alfred was suddenly having second thoughts. He glanced down at the cat for reassurance, but the thing was already trotting over to the other demon and sitting on his lap. He was at least relieved when this cat, Winston, it seemed, had good things to say about him. So Alfred came to hesitantly stand in front of Arthur Kirkland, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he looked over Alfred. The younger demon was handsome for his age. He could tell the other still had some growing to do. Once Alfred grew up, he would be powerful. Hence why Arthur wanted to gain the loyalty of Alfred now. As an Elite, he knew the games of power and he wanted future allies. By picking out strong Mids and Bases, he was gaining himself powerful allies in the future. The dead demons were too weak so Arthur killed them. "If you would be so kind as to hand my letter back to me Alfred, it has one more function." Arthur held out his hand expectantly. "After, I shall inform you of your job and the reward. If you complete this task, I will even hire you again should the need arise." Arthur's silky voice purred at the other demon.

Alfred shifted from foot to foot as he felt himself being appraised under the other demon's sharp green eyes. He wasn't quite sure what this demon was expecting from him. Was he supposed to say something or do something? Alfred wasn't sure. The young demon nearly jumped as the Elite finally spoke before quickly nodding his head as his invitation was asked for. He dug into his pocket for a short moment before producing the piece of parchment and placing it in the other's hand. He was extremely eager as well as slightly nervous to finally learn what this was all about.

Arthur opened the paper and read the symbols that appeared on the unused part of it. "This letter is also a gauge. Ever since you touched it, the parchment has been forming your future stats. From 1-100, it determines how strong you will be when you are fully grown and I must say, I am impressed."

Arthur stood up as Winston jumped off. "Your job is to steal a small something for me. If you finish this job, I shall use your services again at the end of this week. The reward for the first job will be food for a week, fifty golden coins, and a small house on the edge of the city. If you complete the second job..." Arthur broke off, "Well... We will get to that later." Arthur held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed together as Arthur went on to explain that the piece of paper had been some sort of... Stat predictor..? He wasn't quite sure, though he didn't think he wanted to know either... But Alfred supposed it was at least good that this demon seemed to be impressed by whatever the stats were. He nodded as he was told the job was to steal something. That honestly couldn't be too difficult... It wasn't as if Alfred had never stolen anything before in his life. His eyes widened though as he was told the rewards and his mouth nearly gaped open. Alfred had never had that many coins in his life, and he was sure he had never owned anything of that value either. Too distracted by the prospect of so much money and even a house, Alfred quickly nodded his head. "Alright, deal," the young demon agreed, taking Arthur's hand in his uninjured one.

Arthur nodded and turned around, "Very good. Come with me inside. We shall go to my office and I will show you want I want you to steal for me." Arthur's hand never left Alfred's. The duo walked though beautiful glass doors into a patio. From there, Arthur pulled Alfred though several rooms, each of them different from the other. Eventually, they came to a large wooden door. Inside was Arthur's very neat office. Letting go of Arthur's hand, the Elite demon snapped his fingers and the doors shut behind them. From there, Arthur stripped himself of his wet swim trunks and dressed himself in the clothing from the message hologram, which were lying on the desk when Arthur walked in. "Please sit in the chair."

Alfred found it a bit odd when Arthur didn't let go of his hand... Though he didn't dare try and pull it out of the other demon's grip. The Elite seemed relatively pleased with him so far and Alfred didn't want to risk ruining that. As he was led through the house, Alfred looked around with wide eyes. He wished he could just stop and explore such a large and grand house, or at least get a better look at the rooms he was being pulled through. He was finally brought to a room that Alfred was willing to assume was Arthur's office. He looked around for a moment before blinking as he realized Arthur was undressing in front of him. The young demon quickly screwed his eyes shut and didn't open them until Arthur spoke once more. When he opened his eyes, he was relieved to see that Arthur was dressed once more and Alfred sat in the chair as instructed.

Arthur laughed as Alfred shut his eyes. The youngster was shy it seemed. "I apologize for changing in front of you. I didn't realize that you were not immune by now." Arthur sat in his chair on the other side of the desk. "Although I am not an Incubus, my main vice is Lust."

Each demon, great or small, had a sin to which they had a strong attachment to. Usually, this was the sin that one was weak to when one was alive and human. There were seven sins: Pride, Lust, Envy, Anger, Sloth, Greed, and Gluttony. They also had one sin that they were opposed too. The demons could and would commit the sin but with less vigor or want.

"Therefore, I do not mind being naked with others." Arthur's emerald eyes gazed at Alfred. "What, may I ask, is your great sin?"

Alfred frowned slightly as he was laughed at and felt his cheeks heat up just slightly, though he managed to keep himself from making any comments. He nodded wearily as the other demon informed him that his main sin was Lust, though that didn't sit exactly well with Alfred. His tail flicked back and forth as he was asked what his own main sin was and Alfred hesitated in answering. "I suppose it is Wrath," Alfred admitted. It was a common one among base demons, seeing as if a Base demon's was sloth or gluttony they would more or less screw themselves over.

Wrath... Arthur took that into account. Anger could be a very useful thing. It could give one great power if one could keep their head once they got angry. Arthur would have to test Alfred later. "I see." Arthur took his eyes off the blush and opened his desk drawers. From there, he took out a single piece of paper with a drawing on it. Arthur handed it over to Alfred. "This is a picture of what is known as elemental jewelry. As you can see, it is a dragon necklace, with the dragon being made from rubies. The dragon symbolizes fire, which just so happens to be my elemental magic. Having this would make me very happy." Arthur looked back into the handsome sapphire eyes. "It is located in a jewelry shop in the west side of town. I have sent one of my servants to buy it but apparently it holds sentimental value to the shop keeper. I want that necklace within three days. Kill the shopkeeper if you must but leave no trace back to me, understand?"

Alfred bit his lip at Arthur's vague response to his main sin but simply nodded. Was that okay? Alfred wondered. Would he be killed for being a Wrath demon because that wasn't what this demon was looking for? He sat quite still as Arthur pulled something out of a drawer and placed a piece of paper on the desk. Alfred looked at the picture on it and saw a magnificent dragon necklace that seemed to be made out of some sort of shiny red stone. He glanced up as Arthur explained what it was and saw Arthur looking at him and glanced back down at the picture as Arthur continued you speaking. So this was what Arthur wanted stolen...but Alfred had never killed anyone! "I understand..." Alfred admitted, his tail flicking back and forth. " Why can't you just have one of your servants steal it? Has the other Base demon already been sent to steal it?" If so, that means that he would be sorely behind.

Arthur shook his head. "No, all of my servants are well known. If somebody were to see them, it would be easy to point to me. I need a demon who no one knows about to get it for me. Not to mention that I only have six servants for this house. They are perfectly matched for their position and none of them except the guards could do something like this but I need the guards here." Arthur brought out another piece of paper, which had a blue mermaid on it, made of sapphire. "This is what the other demon is stealing. This is in another part of the city. Because of his skills, he was offered a different job instead of yours. You are going solo for this mission. Remember; kill the shopkeeper if you must, but only as a last chance. She is only a lower Mid so I expect you won't have much trouble."

Alfred nodded as Arthur explained why his servants could not preform the job, supposing that that made sense. He looked at the other picture that Arthur had pulled out and was at least relieved that since the other demon was going after this, he'd have a better chance of completing his own mission. He nodded once more and was glad that killing this demon was not a requirement for the job. "Wait..." Alfred mused, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Your cat... Winston. He said that only one of could get the reward, but we're both going on different missions. Who will get the rewards if both of us come back with these things?" Alfred asked.

"That's a fair question. The other demon has a different reward if he completes his mission as it is more difficult than yours. You shall still be awarded all that you were promised. Winston did not know as I decided on the spot to give the other demon a new mission," explained Arthur.

"Speaking of me, Master, where are the other cats?" Winston asked, magically appearing in the room. "Are they on a message run again?" When Arthur nodded, Winston jumped down and walked to Alfred. Then, the feline jumped on the younger demon's lap. "You are so warm."

Alfred nodded at the answer he was given and was relieved to hear it. He wouldn't have wanted to split the reward, even though 25 gold coins would still probably be the most money he had ever had in his life. The young demon nearly jumped as the voice of the cat suddenly spoke up in the room and he quickly spotted the golden tabby cat. He let the feline jump on his lap and even dared to stroke its back. "Thanks..?" Alfred muttered in response to what he assumed was a compliment. "Speaking of that," Alfred dared to speak up, looking at Arthur once more. "There've been so many cats running around the city, more than I've ever seen before. Do you know why?" He asked hesitantly.

Arthur narrowed his green eyes. The other was also smart it seemed. There was something going on but Arthur wasn't going to tell Alfred the truth, well the total truth. "Yes, there is something going on. At the end of this week, there is to be a large ball for all the Elites and their mate or escorts on Friday at Satan's palace. As you could guess, everyone must attend so all these cats are for invitations, bills, and other such paperwork. My other cats are getting me material for an outfit for Friday. I plan to have that necklace to set it off." The older demon stood up and gave Alfred another slip of paper. "Here is the address of the store. You have three days. If you see anything you like, you may take it as well. After four days after a robbery, according to the rules of Hell, the stolen item belongs to whoever is in possession of it. Therefore, you may hide there during that period of time."

The American demon listened as Arthur explained that the Elites were throwing a ball of sorts as he continued to stroke Winston behind the ear. He hadn't heard any sort of news about it, though Alfred supposed that the explanation was highly plausible. The young demon accepted the slip of paper he was given and he read over the address on it briefly, deciding that he would commit it to memory before disposing of the piece of paper. Alfred already knew the rules behind stealing and he stood up, causing Winston to jump off of his lap. "Wait... So I just have to commit the robbery itself in the three days, but then I shouldn't come back until four days after I steal it..?" Alfred questioned, not wanting to mess anything up. He planned on stealing it tonight anyways, seeing as he didn't see a point of putting it off, but still.

Arthur shook his head. "No, you have three days to steal the ruby dragon necklace for me. As soon as you get away with it and whatever catches your eyes, you come back to my Mansion as fast as possible. You will hide here for four days after you steal it. By the time the ball comes around, the necklace will rightfully be mine and no one could prove it otherwise. Understand?" Arthur looked over Alfred. "Before you go though, I will give you some new clothes. Your dirty ones will never do; I'll even heal up your cut if you want me too. I need you to have every advantage so I can get this necklace."

Alfred frowned slightly as Arthur shook his head and Alfred's tail began to flick back and forth. He would get to hide here? He would get to stay in this huge mansion for four days? The young demon could hardly believe it. He nodded his head quickly to indicate that he understood now. He glanced down at his dirty and torn clothes as Arthur said he would give him no clothes. Alfred really couldn't disagree with the Elite on that, seeing as his clothes were pretty filthy. He looked at his hand when that was mentioned as well. "You can do that?" Alfred questioned as he glanced at Arthur. New clothes, a healed cut, a house, money, food...and all he had to steal was some lousy dragon necklace? It sounded fine by him.

Arthur held out his hand. "Give me your hand, and I shall use my magic to heal your cut. Just a warning, I've heal myself with it and no matter how tiny the wound, it always hurts like a bitch." The pale hand reached out for Alfred's. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the young demon's energy. Alfred would be the perfect ally down the road. "The more you do for me, the more I do for you. New clothes and a healed cut is nothing but you won't get the rest until you come back with that necklace."

Alfred handed over his poorly bandaged hand as instructed and nodded at Arthur's warning. Even if it would hurt, he supposed in the long run it would be best to have it healed now lest it end up getting infected. "I'll come back with it," the young demon was quick to assure the Elite demon. He wasn't too interested in stealing anything for himself, but perhaps he would... He could exchange them with some bases for some valuable items, Alfred was quite sure.

Arthur snapped his other hand and a vial of dark purple liquid appeared on the desk top. While the right hand took off the improvised bandaged, the left took the lid off and the smell of lilac filled the room. The top had a brush on the underside. Picking up the top, Arthur picked up some purple liquid on the brush and brought the brush to Alfred's cut. As if painting a fingernail, the red head smeared the purple liquid over the wound. "It will not scar and will stitch itself up in a minute after application."

Alfred winced as Arthur snapped his fingers, waiting for the pain to start, but blinked as he only produced some sort of purple liquid in a vial. He somewhat reluctantly let the Elite remove his bandage and waited as he prepared to spread the strange but good smelling liquid onto his cut. Alfred grit his teeth together as the lilac scented liquid was painted against the cut and he hissed in pain, trying his best to resist the urge to yank his hand away.

"There, the wound is completely closed. It might feel a bit numb now but you should get feeling back very soon." Arthur gave Alfred a small smile. "Now, let's get you some new clothes shall we?" He walked around the desk and left the office waiting for Alfred to follow. "My clothes are too small for you, even if you are still growing. One of my servants makes everyone's clothes so you should be no problem. Do you have a specific color you would like to wear?"

Alfred tried his best to stifle any more sounds of pain, even though the other had been quite right- it did hurt like a bitch. Once his hand was released, Alfred retracted it and shook it slightly as it did begin to feel a bit numb. He stood there dumbly for a split second before quickly following after Arthur into the room behind his desk and listened to what he had to say. He hummed thoughtfully as he was asked about his color preference before shrugging. Alfred typically just took what he could get no matter what its color was. "I like red...blue and black." He listed the three colors that first came to mind.

The door shut behind them as Arthur once again dragged Alfred by his hand. Arthur smiled as he started to shake his ass subtly as they walked up a stair case and down two halls. He wondered if Alfred would even notice the small seduction. Alfred let himself be dragged around by the Elite once more and began to ascend the staircase with him. He noticed the way the other's demons hips swayed slightly as they went and, quite frankly, how nice his ass looked in the leather pants he was wearing... The young demon blinked as he realized what he was thinking and immediately shook such thoughts from his brain. He figured that if the Elite ever found out he was thinking like that, it was basically a one way ticket to huge trouble and perhaps even death if Arthur was offended enough.

Once they reached a certain door, Arthur let go of Alfred's hand to knock on the door. "Feliks? Feliks! I have a new and unusually handsome job for you!" He stood there awkwardly as Arthur knocked on a door and tried his best to avoid looking at Arthur's backside, blushing slightly as he was referred to as 'handsome'.

The door opened within seconds. A purple haired demon opened the door. Small cat ears sat upon the demon's head while amber eyes stared at Alfred's clothes. "Like, holy shit. You like really do need me!" The accent was light and not very common around here. "Like, come in!"

Alfred looked at the demon, which opened the door, and nodded slightly in greeting. He honestly couldn't bring himself to be offended by Feliks's comments seeing as quite frankly, Alfred knew his clothes were shit. He walked into the room and continued to stand there a bit stiffly and awkwardly. The whole room was filled with different colors and fabrics.

Arthur closed the door behind him as he pointed out the slightly raised platform where Alfred should stand. "Go there, Feliks will take your measurement and then will make your new clothes within the hour." The Elite demon turned to the purplette. "He likes red, blue, and black. He should be dressed more like a Mid than a Base."

The cat ears twitched. "Of course. As a Mid, they dress like normal humans so I have an idea. How about a dark blue coat, with a black undershirt with black leather pants? Shoes should just be some sneakers." Feliks looked over to Alfred for his input.

Alfred took a moment to look around the room, partially dazzled by all the different colors and textures he saw. For some reason, it simply seemed like a fitting room for the demon with purple hair. The young demon stood on the smell pedestal he was instructed to stand on and continued to stand there a bit awkwardly, unsure of what to do seeing as he had never been measured for clothing before. He listened to the two demons talk about his outfit and partially wished that he could contribute to the conversation, though he honestly didn't know too much about clothes or what Mids wore. He blinked as Feliks suddenly looked at him for his opinion and simply nodded his head. "Sounds... Great to me," he said simply, nodding his head once more. He had never worn leather pants before though, so he wasn't so sure how well that would bode over.

Feliks went over to a fabric covered desk and got out a sticky note, a pen, and a measuring tape. The small demon walked up to Alfred as he put the sticky note on his leg while his tail held the pen. Carefully, he started to take Alfred's measurements: arms, legs, waist, chest, and even Alfred's calf size! Feliks used his tail to write down each number. "Arthur, do you want me to keep his measurements for later?"

The red head, who had begun to float in the air, nodded. "Yes, I have a feeling we will need them later." As to what for, Arthur didn't give any clues. "So Alfred, repeat what you must do."

Alfred tried his best to stay perfectly still as Feliks took all of the measurements. The young demon hadn't even known that so many measurements were needed just to make clothes for someone and he held his breath as his chest and waist were measured. For later..? Alfred wondered what that meant. He didn't need a lot of clothes, especially seeing as he had been living in what he was wearing for quite some time now... Though he supposed it did make sense. If he went on different missions for Arthur, it was only natural that he might need different outfits for depending on what he was doing.

He blinked as Arthur suddenly asked him to repeat his mission and hummed in thought. "Um... Steal the ruby dragon necklace," he listed first, "Do it within three days... Take whatever I want, kill the shopkeeper only if I have to... And then come back immediately and hide here for four days." The young demon finished.

Arthur almost purred at that. "Good, you know what to do then. Feliks will give you a blue messenger bag to put the jewelry in. It has magic which will stop any magic or curse placed on the jewelry. This bag also holds a cloth of the same nature. Unless your elemental magic is fire, you cannot lift it without getting burned, so use the cloth to pick up everything you want." Arthur turned to Feliks. "When should we return?"

Feliks, finally finished with Alfred, went over to his sowing machine. "Give me an hour. This demon is much better looking than the other one. I approve."

The Elite almost snorted, he knew what Feliks really meant. "I am glad," Arthur said sarcastically. "We will come find you when you are done."

Alfred let out a short breath of relief as Arthur praised him for getting all of the instructions correct. He listened closely to what he was told next and nodded his head, making sure to take note of using the cloth to pick the necklace up. Alfred was a bit impressed that Feliks was going to be able to make all of these clothes in just an hour, though he found himself blushing just slightly as he was complimented on his looks once more. Alfred had never thought he was ugly by any means, but he had never thought he was good looking either... It really wasn't just something he thought about. He wondered why Arthur snorted at the purple haired demon's comment and frowned slightly at the other's sarcastic tone, though he decided not to think about it. "What're we gonna do now?" Alfred asked as he stepped down from the pedestal.

"Well, I am assuming that you don't have a weapon, so we are going to the armory." Arthur smirked as he grabbed Alfred's hand again. Pulling the younger from the room, the red head pulled Alfred down the stairs, still subtly shaking his ass, and down to a metal door. "Here, I can give you a dagger, one that can be concealed easily with your new clothes." Emerald green eyes stared into sapphire blue. "Do you know how to use a dagger?" Arthur's tail unwrapped itself from the older demon's waist.

Alfred wasn't completely sure why Arthur felt the need to drag him around by his hand, thought he supposed there wasn't much he could do about it. He descended the staircase with the Elite and once more averted his eyes from Arthur's ass, his cheeks heating up lightly. Alfred looked up at the large metal door before looking back at Arthur once more. As the moments passed, Alfred felt himself growing less stiff around Arthur. He hadn't been too sure as to how to behave around a high class demon and though Arthur did seem a bit eccentric and slightly frightening, he did seem friendly enough. The young demon shook his head no at the question, "Can't I just... Stab and cut things with one..?" He tried, unsure if there was a science behind using a dagger.

At that, Arthur did roll his eyes. "Yes, you could but there is an proper way to hold a dagger not to mention fight with one." The older demon opened the door and snapped his fingers. The wooden torches that were placed around the room suddenly lit up. It gave good light as now both demon could see into the dark room. The walls were stone and weapons littered the room. From spears to swords to daggers and hooks, this room had every weapon nearly imaginable. Arthur smirked as he proudly looked over his weapon collection. "Come over here to the daggers." Arthur pulled Alfred over to a table filled with at least thirty fine metal daggers. "Hold out your hand. We will need to find an almost perfect fit for you. A concealer will come later."

Alfred huffed softly, though he supposed Arthur was correct. The young demon squinted in the darkness of the room before quickly screwing his eyes shut as it was illuminated with the flickering fire light of the torches. He opened his eyes hesitantly and blinked at all of the weapons in saw in the large room. It felt as if he were walking into something akin to a death trap. He followed the other to a table full of daggers and was surprised at many different ones there were. Alfred simply held out his hand as he had been instructed as his eyes continued to wander about the room.

Emerald eyes flicked back and forth between the hand and the daggers on the table. Alfred had large hands so a large dagger would be needed here. That narrowed it down to about seven daggers. The youngster would not know exactly how to handle it so he needed something sharp and durable. Arthur picked out two daggers from the previous seven. "Alright, Alfred pay attention." Arthur set a large dagger than had words etched into it. He walked behind Alfred and put their bodies together. Setting the dagger in Alfred's hand, Arthur used his own to control Alfred's hand. "Hold it like this."

Alfred honestly didn't know what half of these things were called. He saw a sickle that looked pretty neat as well as an aged ax... Though, he supposed that a dagger would be the most conventional weapon given his job. Quiet, small, concealable... The young demon was pulled out of his thoughts by Arthur's voice telling him to pay attention and he blinked as the other was suddenly behind him and extremely close to him as well. He tried his best not to fidget nervously and resisted the urge to step away as he let Arthur mold his hand around the dagger. "Alright," Alfred managed to choke out, tightening his grip on the dagger's handle. His back was touching Arthur's chest and the older's breath was teasing the back of his right ear.

"Good, now, you need to know how to use it." Arthur flexed his arm a bit, forcing Alfred to move his as well. "Move with me, be mindful of your footing." Arthur then proceeded to know the American demon exactly how to use the dagger. It was like a dance, Arthur thought after a while. Alfred and Arthur moved together as one being as they moved around the weapon's room, slashing and piercing.

Alfred honestly wasn't sure if he planned on even using the dagger though he saw the use of having one with him, just in case. He planned to break in, take what he needed, and to get out as quickly as he possibly could... But nevertheless, Alfred moved with Arthur as he was showed the proper way to wield the dagger. He couldn't help but briefly wonder if Arthur had done this with the other demon he had hired and realized that Arthur must have been extremely determined to get this necklace if he was going through all of this trouble to help him.

"Enough, Alfred," commanded Arthur as he stopped moving. "I think you learned enough to defend yourself again the Mid." The English demon pulled Alfred once again: this time out of the weapons room and back into the office. Arthur felt confident that he would get his prize tonight. Alfred showed much promise. "So, Alfred, tell me about your life." His tail pointed to the office chair.

Alfred stopped as Arthur told him to, his tail flicking back and forth as he waited for whatever would happen next. Not for the first time, the young demon found himself being dragged around the mansion by Arthur and he felt as if this was going to become a common happenstance in the next few days if he succeeded in his mission. He found himself back in Arthur's office and blinked as he was suddenly told to tell the other about himself. Alfred couldn't help but wonder... Why would an Elite have any interest in him? Hiring him for a big crime like this and trying to give him the skills and resources to do it was understandable, but in the end he was just an easily replaceable Base demon. Alfred sat down in the chair as indicated and hummed briefly in thought. "I... I don't know," he admitted with a shrug. "What do you want to know?"

"How about how you survived as a Base demon?" Arthur remembered his years growing up, working hard to upgrade to an Elite. It was a hard thousand years, but he was satisfied with himself for it. "If you have any skills, I could know more tasks to give you." An idea was forming in the back of his mind and he loved it. It would be perfect, flawless, but only if he could work this the right way. Alfred could be a use to him in more ways than one. After all, he was a demon of Lust.

Alfred blinked at the question, a bit unsure of how to respond... He didn't really see it as 'surviving' so much as just living his life. But so far Arthur seemed to be fond of him, or at least somewhat pleased, and Alfred wanted to keep it that way. "I don't know about any specific skills," he began with a small shrug, "but I've been doing odd jobs and favors all my life. Mids would hire me to do heavy lifting or... Really just other jobs they didn't wanna do in exchange for food or some new clothes or something like that," Alfred recounted. "I've been wandering for as long as I can remember too," Alfred added.

Arthur raised a large eyebrow. "You moved around a lot? Why would you do that? Why didn't you just stay in one place and work yourself to the bone to become at least a Mid?" Alfred seemed like a bright lad, but the older guessed that the other hand some sort of wander lust. It was not uncommon in Bases to wander around a lot. "How heavy were the items you were lifting?" The parchment from earlier predicted that Alfred could potentially be an extremely strong demon if the younger practiced right.

Alfred frowned slightly and scratched the back of his head as his motives for wandering were questioned. He couldn't say, really... He just didn't like settling in a place for too long. It just didn't feel right, which was why he was more excited by the rewards of food and money than the house he would receive if stole the necklace. He shrugged lightly at that question and bit his lip thoughtfully at the next one. "I don't know," he admitted with another small shrug. "Boxes, crates... A lot of stuff, really."

The older wanted to bash his head against the desk. "I mean how many pounds do you think they weighed?" He looked over Alfred's body. This demon would not stay a Base for long and Arthur intended to lift Alfred as high as the American could go. His plan depended on it.

Alfred frowned once more as Arthur asked for a more specific measurement. He didn't know! It wasn't as if he weighed everything he lifted... The young demon shrugged and tried to estimate an answer that sounded reasonable. "Maybe... 100 pounds..?" Alfred tried. He wasn't good at this stuff! He just lifted and did what he was told to. "Probably more, I don't know," the Base demon admitted.

"One hundred pounds?" Arthur felt his stomach tingle. If at that age, Alfred had that kind of strength now, think of the future! The Elite demon himself could only lift about one hundred fifty, but that was because his strategy was speed not strength. Perhaps Alfred would be more than just an ally. His mind wandered away just thinking about it; a shiver went through him at it. Arthur had to control his lust. "That's good but you could get better."

Alfred wasn't sure if Arthur was impressed or not and briefly wondered if he should have lied... He had lifted a baby horse into a cart once for someone relatively easily, but Alfred didn't know how much a baby horse weighed. Was that about 100 pounds? The demon blinked at Arthur's sudden and somewhat offhand comment, telling him that he could get better. "I... Sure I could, I guess." Alfred agreed nonchalantly with a flick of his tail. Weight lifting had never exactly been one of Alfred's priorities though. "I just do what's gotta be done."

Arthur stood up, Feliks should be finished. Alfred wouldn't be able to tell. "Come one, let's go back up stairs." Walking round the desk, the older picked up the taller's hand and pulled. Their bodies were so close a sheet of paper would have barely fit in between them. "Feliks is finished with his work, so it is time to change and leave." Arthur smiled up at Alfred before leading the younger back upstairs. Poor lad didn't know he was getting played, yet Arthur like it that way; it was way more fun for him.

The young demon bit his lip as Arthur stood up, fearing that he had somehow angered the Elite. He blinked though as he was told they were simply going to go back upstairs and let his hand be taken once more. The young demon glanced away as all personal space was lost and he was tempted to ask why Arthur felt the need to get so close to him, though he didn't dare ask. Perhaps it was just an Elite thing? They had a completely different lifestyle from him as well as different mannerisms after all. He wasn't quite sure how Arthur knew that Feliks had finished tailoring his clothing, but Alfred decided to just go along with the other back up the stairs. "Will I need anything else after the clothes?" He asked.

The smaller shook his head. "No, Feliks also has your sheath for the dagger and your messenger back," informed Arthur as they walked up the steps again. Feliks's door was open this time, a bit of black satin was hanging out of the room. Arthur just stepped over it and looked to where Feliks was finishing the messenger bag. "Ready?"

The purple haired demon smirked, "Yes." Feliks looked over to Alfred. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get changed into those clothes!"

Alfred nodded, eager to get the show on the road. As he had planned earlier, he wanted to try and get the job done as soon as he could and planned on doing it tonight. Alfred had never been the best at planning ahead so he figured if he want at it fast and full force, which would be the best course of action. He stepped over the piece of fabric with Arthur and looked at the clothes Feliks indicated to and walked over to them. He felt slightly bashful about dressing in front of the two though and hesitated briefly. "Is there a... A bathroom I can get changed in?" Alfred questioned awkwardly.

Feliks and Arthur looked at each other and laughed at Alfred's question. Arthur shook his head. "There is no public restroom here. Just change. Feliks needs to make sure they fit perfectly on you."

The purplette smirked at the other. "Are you ashamed of your body? Honestly, get over yourself. It's not like we're going to touch you or anything."

Alfred pressed his lips tightly together as he was laughed at, his tail flicking back and forth. He frowned at Feliks and resisted the urge to snarl a response. "It's not that-" Alfred quickly protested, his tone slightly heated. "I... It's just this thing called privacy, you know?" The young demon said scathingly before pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He picked up the black undershirt and pulled it on before pulling the jacket on next and buttoning up the first few buttons. He removed his trousers next, leaving him in his dirty boxer shorts as he picked up the leather pants that looked relatively tight. Could he wear boxers with them..? Alfred glanced at Felix for help.

Feliks shook his head. "You could wear boxers with them but you're going to regret that. Arthur here goes freestyle, as do many demons who wear leather pants. So you won't be the only one. Also, no one cares for privacy any more. It's a body; yes your body, but a body none the less. It's like, superficial at this point. Number one rule in the Elite world? Use whatever it takes to get yourself ahead, be it your body, your mind, or your soul."

"Feliks don't be so depressing..." Arthur looked at Alfred's body. "Alfred is merely a Base, though one day, a Mid. You cannot hold him up to our standards. Elites have rules he wouldn't understand. No need to tease him."

Feliks confirmed his suspicion that wearing boxers with such pants wasn't exactly a good idea, though he frowned a bit when he was told not to wear any underpants at all. The fact that Arthur was not wearing anything under his own leather pants was a bit more information than Alfred needed to know and he felt even more awkward about staring at the red head's ass earlier now. Alfred's frown deepened at Feliks's short lecture, though honestly it didn't sound all that different than what some Bases thought. Bases that would do absolutely anything to get by... Alfred always figured he had a bit more dignity than them though. He blinked as Arthur suddenly informed him that he would be a Mid one day, a fact that he had not been aware of. Deciding not to comment on this though, Alfred reluctantly pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them before quickly climbing into the leather pants. They weren't exactly comfortable... But at least they weren't as uncomfortable as Alfred imagined they'd be.

"There we go, see it not that bad right?" Arthur asked as he circled around the Base demon. It was cute how Alfred was embarrassed about being naked or even without boxers. Obviously, the American had a lot of growing up to do if he ever wanted to be more than a Base demon. From the brief glimpse of Alfred's lower extremities, Arthur almost purred again as his early day dream had come back.

"Like, this concealer goes in the sleeve of your jacket. The sleeves are loose so it will be like so easy to pull out," informed Feliks. "The messenger bag like speaks for itself, but the cloth you must use is in the very front pocket of the bag." The purple haired demon handed Alfred the two objects. "Where is your dagger?"

Alfred tugged at the hem of the his jacket as Arthur prowled around him and the young demon couldn't help but feel as if he was being appraised. He was grateful when the Elite finally stopped and turned to Feliks when the other began speaking. He nodded at the instructions about the concealer and the bag and accepted them, though he blinked when he was asked about the dagger. He looked down his discarded and dirty clothes and he began to feel embarrassed as it seemed he had forgotten it. He wanted these demons to think that he could carry out this mission and he couldn't even remember the dagger! He looked at Arthur helplessly, "I... I think I forgot it down in that room," Alfred admitted, scratching at the back of his head.

Arthur smirked at he handed over the dagger to the embarrassed Alfred. "Non-sense, Alfred. I kept it with me." The red head's tail twitched as he approved of Alfred's appearance. "Well, you're ready and..." He looked outside before continuing, "It is time for you to go. Dusk is not far off and you have something to steal." He snapped his fingers the widow in the room opened. "Feliks allowed enough room for your wings to pass through so fly there. You memorized the address correct? Tell me the rules one more time."

The young demon was relieved but still a bit pink in the cheeks as Arthur handed over the dagger. He slipped it into the concealer and then put that in his sleeve before slinging the messenger bag over him. He watched the window open and felt a slight breeze as it did so. He nodded when asked about the address, though the slip of paper was still in the pockets of his old trousers. Alfred licked in his lips in thoughts before reciting the rules for the Elite, "Steal it within three days, Don't kill the shopkeeper unless I have to... I can take whatever else I want... Then after I steal it, come back here right away and hide for four days."

"I will be waiting for you if you come back tonight. If not, Toris will be the one to greet you. The only way to get back through my force field will be to keep the messenger bag so keep it close to you," explained Arthur as he pointed to the bag with his tail. If you do not come back within three days then you are no longer welcome here and will be killed on sight if you try. Leave no traces back to me, understand? You finish this job and your reward will be better than you can imagine."

Alfred listened carefully as Arthur spoke, nodding his head every few moments. "Alright, I got it." he confirmed before walking over to the window, tightening the strap of the bag once more before glancing over his shoulder at the other two. "I'm going to try to do it tonight," Alfred informed them with a flick of his tail. If things went completely smoothly, then perhaps he could even be back in a few hours... Though, Alfred wasn't sure if he ought to get his hopes up that high. With that, Alfred flew out the window and towards his destination.

Arthur watched Alfred fly away from the mansion. Feliks came up behind him "Are you like sure that he is the one? It seems like he won't be anything but a high Mid at the most. You're like going through a lot of trouble."

The Elite demon smirked as he turned to the purple haired male. "Oh, I'm positive that he will fit perfectly in my plan. I may even seduce him... Just make sure his outfit for the ball is ready. Heracles's predictions have never been wrong before."

* * *

 CC101: Okay, chapter two is out! Where this is going nobody knows!  Please review. If I missed spelling or grammar please tell me! To find updates go to my tumblr page: ilovemyfatcat or you can search the tumblr tags: CC101's fanfics, Stealing Love, or just find it in the usuk or ukus tag.


End file.
